I Can Last Longer
by Bade-Stories
Summary: Beck and Jade make a bet to see who can go longer without wanting to "fooling around" with each other. Who will win? Well lets just say its not who you think.
1. Chapter 1

"pass me the remote" I demanded as we layed in Beck's bed watching some lame tv show.

"No I am watching this" He said then continued watching T.V.

"I am not kidding hand it over" I snapped. "Neither am I. I'm watching this!" He snapped back. "That's it" I grunted then straddled him and yanked the remote out of his hands.

Hey give it back" He said as I pinned him down. "Nope I am in control now" I gave him a devilish smile and waved the remote. Beck broke free then flipped me around so that he was on top of me.

"get off!" I shouted. "Nope not til you give the remote back" He teased.

"NEVER!" I Hissed. "Fine" Beck held my hands he got his fist ready to give me a noogie I panicked and threw the remote on the floor.

"Fine take the remote I don't even want to watch TV anyway!" I snapped then broke free from his grip.

"Nah its fine I'd rather do this anyway" beck leaned down and started kissing my neck.

"Calm down there tiger I am too tired" I said then pushed his off me. "Come on you aren't tired" he insisted.

"Ok i'm not I just don't feel like doing that right now" I sighed. Beck smiled then started kissing my neck again. "Dude!" I snapped. Beck leaned away and sighed.

"God you horndog" I teased.

"I am not" he defended. "Are you serious?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "I am not a sex crazed maniac" He said defensively. "Sure you're not" I said sarcastically then patted his shoulder.

"You can't go one day without doing it" I pointed out. "That is not true I went ten months without doing it when we broke up" He added.

"Well when we are together you can't help yourself I am just that irresisable" I boasted. Beck rolled his eyes. "Whatever think what you want" He said.

"I bet you couldn't go a week without doing it with me" I gave him a competitive smile. "Oh really?" He stated. "Yep" I insisted.

"I bet you couldn't go a week either" he pointed out. "What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Come on you want to do it to a lot of the time" Beck reminded me. I rolled my eyes then kept up with a mischevious idea.

"Fine then lets make this interesting" I suggested. "Keep talking" Beck listened intentively.

"We see who can go the longest without doing it, winner gets to make the loser do anything they want" I suggested then looked at him to see if he agreed. He thought for a minute then held out his hand.

"Deal" He said then we shook hands.

"Starting now" I said then got up and started changing into one of Beck's shirts to go to bed in. I practically saw Beck drool over me until he stuck a pillow on his face and layed on the bed. I smiled with satisfaction. This was going to be easier than i thought.

"Thanks for the coffee" I gave Beck a seductive smile then gave him a sloppy kiss before walking into school with him. I loved this little bet because I knew I was going to win so easily.

"I need to go to my locker" Beck said frantically. I reached over and pinched his behind. "Don't be too long" I winked then laughed as I walked to my locker with satisfaction. i was enjoying this way too much.

"Hey Jade" tori greeted me as she walked over to my locker. "yea hi" I rolled my eyes and pulled my books out. "Did you finish your algebra homework?" She asked.

"Yes" I stated.

"Can I borrow it?" She asked hesitantly as if I was going to hit her which i probably would if I were in a bad mood. "Fine whatever" I tossed my homework at her as I saw Beck walk over to us.

"Hey babe" I said and smiled. "Hi" He sighed. Then I turned and threw one of my pens in my locker on to the floor.

"oops" I said innocently. "I dropped my pen. Let me get it" I leaned down slowly and picked of my pen then flashed Beck another seductive look. He looked nervous, I loved that.

"Jade please stop" Beck begged.

"Why?" I asked as If I had no idea what I was doing.

"You know why" Beck urged. Tori gave us a funny look then said, "I'm confused"

"oh well Tori see we have this bet to see who-" But Beck cut me off and wrapped his hand around my mouth. "Oh nothing just move along" Beck smiled. Tori shrugged then walked off to class. After she was gone Beck released my mouth.

"Kinky" I winked at him. "Will you knock it off" He snapped. "oh what's wrong you giving in?" I asked.

"No of course not I just...BYE!" He grunted then walked off to class. i started to laugh to myself because this was so entertaining. I grabbed my books then walked off to class with satisfaction.

"You want a buritto?" Beck asked as he pulled out his wallet. I picked my head up off the lunch table and said "Yea" But then a twisted idea came across my mind. I was a genius. "Wait" I protested.

"Get me a hotdog, babe" I winked then Beck sighed and walked over to the Grub Truck.

"What is this bet you guys have that Beck won't tell me?" Tori asked. "Nevermind I don't want to tell you" I rolled my eyes. "Come on" SHe urged. "NO!" I yelled then sipped my coffee.

"Once my brother made a bet with a zoo keeper, now he is not allowed at the zoo" Cat randomly chimed in. He all stared at her then continued what we were doing.

"Hre is your hotdog" Beck placed it in front of me then sat down and started eating his buritto. Now was my time to make him sweat. I lifted the hotdog off the plate. "This hotdog just looks so good" I glanced over to Beck then i slowly slid it into my mouth and took a bite.  
I saw Beck swallow hard then i winked at him.

"I gotta go" he frantically got up then ran away from the table. "Classic" I laughed and clapped my hands. "What was that about?" Andre asked. "Nothing" I smiled then continued to eat my hotdog normally. It was pretty pathetic how easily I could crack him and its sad that he isn't even trying to crack me.

After lunch I walked into school to see Beck sitting in the hall on his laptop. "trying to occupy your mind?" I asked.

"No" He replied then looked back down at him computer. "here let me help you" I sat on his lap and put the laptop on my lap. "Stop" he jumped up and grabbed his laptop.

"I got to get to my next class" He said then ran out of the hall. I started laughing hysterically to myself. Gosh I was loving this way to much. 


	2. Chapter 2

"hey babe" I smiled devilishly then sat down next to him in Sikowitz class.

"please not now" He pleaded. "Relax I am not going to do anything" I assured him. He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just going to eat this taffy I bought" I opened up my bag and pulled out a big oval lolipop. "Oh God" Beck became tense. I stuck the taffy in my mouth then slowly pulled it out. "mmhmm that is delicious" I overdrammatically stated. Beck closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Want some" I held my taffy in front of him. He just shook his head. "Oh well more for me" I shrugged then continued eating the taffy. I leaned on Beck but he still just sat there with his eyes closed. I grunted in frustration then got up and sat on his lap. "Are you sure you don't want to give in?" I whispered in his ear seductively. Beck's face looked overwhelmed, then he pushed me off him and jumped out of his seat.

'Okay thats it you wanna play dirty, I can play dirty too" Beck gave me a competetive stare.

"Please I can control myself, unlike you" I pointed out. Beck laughed mischeviously. "We'll see" He said then sat back down two chairs away from me.

I obviously was not intimidated by his threat I mean yes Beck turns me on but I have self control and I can go a week without sex trust me. He was just stupid to think he has a shot at winning.

..

After class I found Beck in the hallway who was waiting by the steps. "Hey babe" He smiled at me. I imediately became suspcious. Why was he all smiley again? What was he up too.

"Hey" i said cautiously. "look sorry for earlier lets just relax for a day and we can go back to my place, watch a movie and order some chinese food. sound good?" He gave me a convincing smile. I looked at him suspiciously one last time then sighed. "Ok fine lets go" I said then we headed to Beck's truck.

..

"Babe can you can me my phone on the floor it fell out of my bag." Beck asked as he was driving. "Where is it?" I asked annoyed.

"Right there is front of you" he pointed. "Well I don't see it" i shrugged. Beck stopped at a red light. "Fine i'll get it" he sighed then reached slowly across my lap so that he whole body was basically on me and he grabbed his phone and slowly sat back up. I swallowed hard. He was am amature as if that was going to break me.

..

"here's my keys to get in" Beck said and tossed his RV keys to me. "Um why aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"Oh I gotta wash my truch" he explained then an Idea flashed into my mind. "Oh I can help you with that" I smiled devilish. "Just give me one moment" I quickly ran inside and changed into a black bikini that I left out his house before then I walked back outside to help "clean the car"

"Beck I'm ready to help" I anounced proudly but when Beck appeared from around the car he was shirtless and his flawless abs were covered in soap suds.

"I already started but here you can help" he smiled and tossed me a sponge. I felt my heart pounding as I watched his muscles flex as he scrubbed the car. "Pull it together Jade!" I told myself. Two can play at this game.

I climbed up on the hood of his truck then sat on my knees and started to wash the suds off the truck with the sponge. Beck took a deep breath then walked to the other side of the car so he couldn't see me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance then hopped off the hood and started washing the car right next to him but he just got up and walked away again.

"dammit" I mumbled. This was going to be slightly more challenging than I thought. I looked around the driveway for something, anything to work with then my eyes landed on the hose. Perfect.

"Oh look at me I am covered in suds. I should really wash them off" I said loud enough for Beck to look over. I picked up the hose and started rinsing myself off dramatically. I held the hose over my head and slowly shook my head side to side and then wiped the suds slowly off my body. I glance over at Beck who was biting his sponge then he shook his head and continued to clean the car. UGH Why was he being so stubborn.

Beck then grabbed the hose out of my hand and said he had to rinse off too. I watches as the suds slowlly swam down his body like he was some greek god. He hosed his hair down and shook it dry which for some crazy reason turned me on. I stood there drooling unknowingly then i snapped myself back to reality and grabbed a towel off the ground.

"I'm done cleaning the car" I snapped then stomped inside the RV. Man he was getting better. I had to do something that would make him crack, but what?

I got changed in Beck's tiny bathroom then waited on his bed for him to walk in. "I'm gonna take a shower real quick" beck said as he walked in. I tried to look as seductive as possible but he just walked passed me and into the bathroom.

"Damn" i punched the bed forcefully. Okay maybe I can look up "How to seduce your boyfriend" Since the internet knows everything. I just needed my phone. I punched the bed again when i realized I left my phone in the bathroom.

"I guess I have to get it, just don't look Jade" I told myseld then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yea" Beck said. "I need to grab my phone" I said hesitantly. "Ok come in" Beck called out. I took a deep breath then shielded my eyes as walked in the bathroom.

"Where is my damn phone?" I hissed as I frantically looked on the counter, then the floor, finally I saw it sitting on ground by the shower. I grabbed it the stood up with my eyes closed but my eyes opened for a split second and I caught a glimpse of Beck's body which made my heart flutter uncontrolably.

"Hey" Beck smiled and waved as I swallowed hard. I wanted to just fling that shower door open and...JADE! Stop it get out of here!

I ran out of the bathroom as fast as I could then slammed the door shut.

"That was close" I panted. Then an awful realisation hit me, "too close"


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you want to order some food?" Beck asked while he toweled dryed his hair as he walked out of the bathroom with Just a towel around his waist. I sighed at the sight of his body but then it hit me. It's part of his game to act so innocent but he is purposely doing all of this he is just not as obvious as I am.

"No I am not hungry right now" I replied then stood up off the bed. "I'm actually really hot" I started to fan myself with my hand. "Its so hot in here" I said then pulled my top off and pulled my leggings off so I was just left in my bra and underwear. Beck looked nervous then said, "Are you just going to sit in your underwear all night?" he asked.

"Yea. Why? is that a problem?" I smiled mischeviously. Beck swallowed hard. "No not at all" He studdered out. "I guess I should change then" he said breaking the silence in the air. He smiled to himself then pulled his towel off. My heart started pounding again.

"Pants...where are my pants?" beck looked curiously around the room and my eyes followed him every direction he went. "JADE NO ITS TRAP!" my mind screamed but I couldn't peel my eyes away. He was just so gorgeous and I just needed too...I slammed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. "No" I told myself.

"Ah Here they are" i heard him say then i waited for him to change before I opened my eyes. He was only in his boxers, DAMMIT!

"so what do you wanna do?" Beck asked me as he sat down on the bed. "uh I don't care" my voice was shaky. I needed to get my head on the game.

"Ok lets watch some TV until we think of something" beck suggested then he clicked the tv on and we both leaned against his headboard. Instead of watching whatever he put on i tried thinking of a good plan but I kept getting distracted my his flawless abs. UGH I needed to snap out of it. I was losing myself in this competetion and I refused to lose.

I slid my hand slowly across his stomach then i leaned my whole body on him as I reached on the floor to grab my phone. My chest my pressed against his stomach and I admit I may have took my time sitting back up. Beck started to sweat which made me feel like a winner inside again.

"Sorry I need to text my mom that I am staying over" I stated then I watched as his breathing became shaky. Yes! I was so about to win this I just needed to do something over the top.

"You sure you're not hungry?" beck asked breaking me from my thoughts and resting his hand on my thigh. I started to breath faster as he slowly slid his hand down to my knee. Damn Jade do something!

I got right next to Beck's ear and whispered, "I am sure" Then I rested my head on his shoulder. Beck tensed up which gave me hope that I could win but then he started to play with my hair. Dammit! He knows I like when he plays with my hair.

It was so hard because I wanted to desperately jump on him and crash my lips into his but I could not be weak I had to win and prove my point, it was because almost impossible though.

"Thats it!" I yelled then sat on Beck's lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I'm going to sit here until one of us gives in" i snapped then crossed my arms. beck laughed a little then took a deep breath.

"Well I am not giving in" beck said but his face started to look sweaty. "neither am I" I yelled. We both sat there stubbornly, neither of us making a move or looking at eachother. This is not as I hoped my plan would go, I was hoping this would make him give in but I guess I have to go a little deeper.

I pressed my nose against his and blinked seductively. "You know you want to give in" I whispered. Beck started to breath heavy and he swallowed hard. "I can't" he replied.

"Oh sure you can its easy" I assured him the slid my hand down is chest. I knew he was about to crack any second just by the look in his eye. I felt victorious as he cupped my face and pulled me closer. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to explode. Thank god he was giving in because I could not bare another second longer. He brushed his lips against mine then put his face to my ear, "Not going to happen" he whispered then sat back against the headboard.

Fury filled my veins. UGH! Why I was so close! I WAS THE WINNER! But I could not bare another second and I didn't know why my body was just begging for him. "NO JADE! NO!" my mind screamed but I couldn't take it any longer.

"I can't take it!" I yelled then I thrusted my lips onto his and slid my hands through his hair. He unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor then rolled my over so that he was on top of me. i slid off his boxers and the rest of my clothing then I pulled his body onto mine. We both panted frantically as I clawed my nails slowly down his back.

He wrapped his hand around my knee then pulled my leg around his waist. He moved his lips to my neck then made his way down to my stomach. I panted then pulled him back up and pulled his lips against mine. He pulled me closer then slowly pushed himself inside me. I fumbled with the covers as I clutched them tightly. Our noses brushes by eachother then he slid his hands down my back. I Clasped the back of his head then threw my head back in complete bliss when he finally finished.

Beck collasped his body onto mine as we both panted breathlessly. I was completely blissed out but I was still beyond pissed that I gave in first when I am the one with the self control.

"Thank god you gave in because I was about to break" beck panted. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. If I would've waited one more minute!

"Shutup" I snapped. "Aw is Jade Mad that she lost?" beck teased then rolled over so that I was laying on top of him. I sat up on my elbows and glared at him.

"I said shutup!" I yelled. "Aw its okay just admitted it you cannot resist me?" he laughed. I wanted to yelled "NOT TRUE" but it was sadly. I punched his arm hard in frustration. "Ow" he rubbed his arm.

"Okay lets get this over with what are you going to make me do?" I sighed. I knew since he won the bet he was going to have fun with his "prize" which was that the winner made the loser do whatever they wanted. I was hesitant to what he would say.

"Oh that's right I get to make you do something" Beck's face lit up. I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"Hmmm" he thought. I slid my hands down my face in defeat. I hoped he wouldn't make me do something that would completely ruin my "scary" reputation.

"How about..." Beck finally said. I braced myself for the worst. "Nothing" he smiled. I looked at him puzzled. "What?" I asked.

"I said nothing" He repeated but I was still confused. "But you won the bet" I reminded him.

"I know but the satisfaction of knowing that you gave in first is all I need" He explained the pushed a piece of hair out of my face. I sighed in relief then i gave him a peck on the lips. I know I hated to admit this but he was so sweet.

"So thats it? I'm off the hook?" I asked. "Well i would love to see you wash my car in your bikini again" Beck added. I rolled my eyes then layed my head on his chest.

"Oh actually wait there is one thing I need you too do" he said. I knew I wasn't getting off that easy. took a deep breath then face him. "What?" I snapped. "I need you to say 'Sorry Beck you are not a sex-crazed maniac like I said, I am actually am' then smile" Beck stated.

"NO WAY!" I refused. "Come on please I went easy on you with the punshment plus you said you love to be punished" Beck reminded me. I sighed angrily then said, "Fine"

"I am sorry Beck you are not a sex-crazed maniac like I said, I am actually" I said in an annoyed tone then flashed a fake smile.

"Perfect" Beck cheered then laughed and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Now did you learn your lesson about making a bet with me because I always win" Beck boasted.

"Lets not go there" I stated. then layed back down on his chest. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because if you do I will chop your fingers off and feed them to my grandmother's cherpy dog!" I threatened. I heard Beck swallow hard then he started to run his hands up and down my spine.

"Ok fine we won't make anymore bets ever again" Beck said. "Fine" I agreed then I closed my eyes. him running his hands up and down my spine made me want to fall asleep.

"goodnight" I mumbled. "goodnight Jade, Love you" he said then reached up and turned his lamp off. The room was silent but right before I fell to sleep I said, "But you are still a sex-crazed maniac" Then i passed out.


End file.
